The present invention relates to a novel torch assembly configuration. Specifically, the present invention discloses a pivotable sleeve in combination with a thermal dissipating torch tip so as to enable the adjustment and gripping of a propane, acetylene, or similar torch sleeve by its user during operation.
Torches powered by propane, acetylene, and similar sources have a wide variety of uses, including pipe fitting and surface preparation. Of the countless examples of applications possible are soldering, thermal expansion of plastic pipe joints, preparation of painted surfaces for scraping, and loosing of nuts or similar fasteners.
A number of environments involve very limited working spaces. Also, many parts being treated by such torches involve application of the torch plume around the radius of the part. Finally, many torch applications involve simultaneous mechanical activity by the use, thus minimizing the availability of "free hands" to adjust or maintain the torch plume in a variety of positions. Given the wide variety of uses for such torch applications, the industry needs a simple inexpensive design for an adjustable torch sleeve that can be manipulated or held during operation in a variety of self sustaining positions.
A number of prior torch designs have attempted to deal some of these needs. Currently available torches create self a sustainable position by the use of a rigid metal nozzle incorporating an angular torch tip. The manipulation of the nozzle necessarily results in rotation of the fuel tank. This configuration is both impractical and unsafe for a variety of reasons. First, since working environments are often highly limited in space, rotation of the tank may be impossible. Further, any attempt to adjust the torch plume position by rotating the nozzle may loosen the connection between the tank and the nozzle, thus creating a safety hazard. A further safety hazard is evident when the user attempts to manipulate the nozzle during use and discovers to his dismay that the metal nozzle has been subject to intense thermal conduction.
Other prior designs have used a braided hose to connect a torch tip to a propane tank or similar fuel source. While his arrangement is flexible, it does not allow for a self sustainable position (i.e., one that can be maintained without user intervention). Furthermore, the nature of flexible hoses currently used with propane torches provide little or no ability for the user to carry the torch assembly safely by gripping the hose.
At least one prior design has incorporated cooling fins for dissipation of heat generated by the plume. While such a design allows for gripping the hose area during operation, it does not allow self sustainable positions by the hose. Further, even when this design is combined with the braided hose connection described above, the user must still carefully monitor his or her manipulation of the hose, since it is prone to kinking or crimping which adversely impacts the effect of the torch.
Still another design shows the ability to use a gas torch with a plurality of rigid extendable tubes. This design calls for the transfer of gases and/or fluids for the use of the torch by the tubes themselves, without using flexible hoses or with only extremely short flexible hoses. Such a configuration further calls for a separate support and guide means extending in tubular supports that form a mechanical, deformable parallelogram. This design is unsatisfactory in that it does not allow for self sustainable positions by the torch tip, nor does it allow for a simple support design that can be retrofitted on existing braided hoses. Also, this design does not account for the need to manipulate the tubes directly during operation, nor does it account for the need to operate in small workspaces. More importantly, this design requires the rigid tube sections to act as the only container for the gas or fluids being conveyed to the torch tip. Thus, any crack or gap in the rigid tube connectors could result in a gas leak safety hazard.
In other areas of technology (e.g., flashlights and fans) have employed ball and socket elements to create tubing lengths that are capable of being pivoted in a variety of self sustainable positions. However, such elements, as they are currently employed, are capable of unlimited circumferential torque. Such a configuration in the present application, without more, would lead to kinking and crimping of any gas hose contained within the tubing, thus creating a safety hazard and preventing the operation of the torch.
In short, none of the prior art, either alone or in combination, discloses a torch sleeve that is flexible to a plurality of self sustaining positions. Specifically, no existing design teaches the combination of a torch tip that substantially eliminates thermal conductivity to the sleeve with a sleeve that includes one or more pivotable elements that can be adjusted to a variety of self sustainable positions during operation.